My Little Pony: Friendship was Invaded
by EpicBrony343
Summary: What happens when Twilight Sparkle's teleportation spell test goes wrong and she sends an apple to a different dimension, and 3 bronies use it to find their way into Equestria. rated M for inappropriateness.most chapters will be more then 1000 words.
1. Arriving to Equestria

"uh Twilight, are you sure this is a good idea?" Spike asked cautiously.

"of course I am. Its just a simple teleportation." Twilight Sparkle responded reassuringly as her horn glowed and she teleported an apple with ease. "See? Told ya."

"Okay, now lets get going. I'm hungry."

Nathan, Zane, & Austin were sitting at a table drinking coffee having their weekly meeting. "Okay, Nathan have you prepared the anti-brony cannon?" Zane asked.

"Almost, one last adjustment and- is that an apple?" he said looking at the random apple in the middle of the table.

"Scan it. The anti-bronies may have found us" Austin said

"right" Nathan complied being the small groups scientist, tactician, and overall nerd, along with being the overlord of who-knows-what. Even though he didn't look like a nerd, because he was about 5'1 and wore old jeans and tennis shoes, a long sleeved shirt with a thin, red, hooded jacket and a slightly thicker one over them both because he loved the heat but hated sunlight.

Zane was the groups leader and Overlord of Toleration. He was 5'4 and wore a gray hooded jacket with a furry inner lining, jeans, glasses, and his hair was relatively short. Austin was the Overlord of Harmony. He was 5'6 wore jeans, tennis shoes, t-shirt, & a rain-proof jacket. He had short blonde hair. No one knew what Nathan's hair looked like because he always wore a hood.

After Nathan Scanned the apple , he returned with a big smile on his face. "guys, Remember that dimensional teleporter I made?" he asked his friends

"The one that looked all derpy?" Zane replied

"yeah. Well before, the issue was the lack of Equestria's dimensional signature. This apple's signature isn't from our dimension."

"so that means?" Austin said grinning

"TELEPORT TRIP -derp-" Zane shouted.

"zane, do you have derp ups" Nathan. They were basically hiccups but Zane said derp instead of an actual hiccup.

"-derp- just prepare for the trip."

Zane had a wired game controller as a flail, Austin had the handle end of a pool cue as a club and nathan had a sword. "these are only to be used on the creatures of Everfree Forest or to destroy property as a means of escape" Nathan instructed. He set up the machine and turned it on. "Equestria, prepare to be trolled." Zane said jokingly as they were warped to different parts of Equestria. Nathan was sent to Everfree Forest, Austin was sent to Sweet Apple Acres and Zane was sent to...Rarity's closet?

They turned on their radios to quickly confirm safe transportation. "no raging, I altered our DNA.  
>"what?" Zane replied<p>

"shhh, just carry on with the mission, and NO raging. You two start first. It will take longer for me since I just found the hydra. We should be able to rendezvous at Twilight's if all goes according to plan." he said before they all shut off their radios.

Austin hid in a tree with a sack of apples where he had a view of Applejack. "I know what to do" he muttered. As Applejack walked past the tree he was in he dropped from it loudly. Upon hearing this applejack turned around and saw a strange creature standing on its back legs holding a sack of apples. "Hey! Git yer mitts off mah apples!" she shouted angrily as Austin began running 'wha? Runnin on two legs?' she thought as she pulled out her lasso and successfully caught Austin. "I'ma take ya tah Twilight. Maybe she knows what ya are." she muttered as she drug him to Twilight's house.

Meanwhile...

Zane walked out of Rarity's closet and snuck into her design room. "Oh derp, its brilliant" he said ripping the fabric on one of the dresses off. Upon merely hearing the sound of fabric ripping in her boutique she rushed to check on her dress. When she saw her dress ripped and Zane standing holding the ripped fabric in his hand she screamed. Rainbow Dash rushed in through the window "What happened I heard screaming!" she

asked looking around quickly

"that creature, with reasonably good fashion sense, tore my new dress!" she said to Rainbow Dash while Zane was talking to himself "derp derp derp derp derp" Rainbow Dash rushed over and kicked Zane clear in the face and knocked him out, but while falling he ripped his jacket.

"Lets take him to Twilight's. She might know something." Rainbow Dash suggested as Rarity picked Zane up with her magic and they began heading for Twilight's

Meanwhile...Again...

Nathan just finished defeating the hydra as he sheathed his sword. "stronger then I originally planned" he muttered "looks like I'm switching to altercation B-27." The hydra had broken his arm and 3 ribs. He walked towards Fluttershy's house for a few minutes till he reached it. "I'll have to be careful around that stare, and I can't risk physical contact." Nathan seriously disliked physical contact because it irritated him and made him feel vulnerable to attack. Fluttershy walked outside just as Nathan walked past her house. "oh I've never seen that animal before" she said walking up to it. She stopped momentarily noticing it looked injured and limped slightly. She immediately ran up to it. "You poor thing, you look injured. Let me help you." she said as she approached Nathan to check his wounds, but he just backed away. "its okay, I won't hurt you." she said in a soft voice trying to reassure the creature. "Like Hell you won't." Nathan retorted. Fluttershy gasped at hearing the creature talk, and on top of that swear. She immediately started to stare at him "Now you watch your mouth mister." she began to lecture him witch really pissed him off. Nathan stared back and said "Fuck no" Fluttershy gasped and stared with even more ferocity. "Now that's no way to treat someone who is trying to help you. I should tell your mother that someone your age is acting so immature!" Nathan merely turned away and began walking before his legs gave out ' looks like i'm switching to R-34' he thought before passing out.


	2. Codename

Fluttershy was walking up to Twilight's house with some animals helping her gently carry the bandaged up creature when she saw Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack with creatures similar to the one she ran into. "uh, hi guys, are you here for the same reason I am? if you don't mind me asking?" Fluttershy asked her her quiet tone.  
>"If yer talkin' bout identifyin' these here critters , then yup." Applejack responded.<p>

"um, okay." she looked at the other two and saw that one was awake and the other was out like a light. Rainbow Dash knocked on the door waiting for a response. "Spike, get the door!" Twilight shouted inside.

"okay!" he responded. When he opened the door he saw the ponies along with three strange creatures, two unconscious and one tied up. "Uh, Twilight? We have an issue."

20 minutes later

"well did you find anything" Rarity asked.

"nope, not a single thing. I wonder where they came from." she thought.

"let's interrogate them" Suggested Rainbow Dash.

Austin snickered at the thought. "hey, what's so funny" Rainbow Dash asked in a menacing tone.

"well first off, I'm too loyal to say anything, Element Zero is so demented he will just talk circles around you, and Trollicus so derpy he will just constantly troll you." Zane immediately shot awake and shouted "80'S HAIRCUT!"

"SHUT UP!" Austin retorted. Austin and Zane started arguing and name calling. Fluttershy was about to step in when Nathan spoke up "shut the hell up you two I am trying to sleep." Fluttershy redirected her stare to Nathan "what did I say about cussing mister?" Nathan just looked away and said "yeah yeah, no cussing..." Twilight approached the creatures and asked "so, what are your names?"

Nathan decided not to tell them their real names so he went with their code names. "I am Element Zero, the blonde one is Dark Wing and the derpy one is Fernando "Trollicus" Rodriguez, Trollicus for short."

"...ok?" she said feeling slightly confused while Zane muttered "twilight just got trolled."

"well I haven't got the time for this so good bye." Nathan said as he warped him, Zane and Austin away.

"where'd they go?" They all shouted

"boy am I glad we got away from that" Nathan said as they walked down the stairs from Twilight's room "..."

"GIT EM" Applejack Shouted

"DERP" Zane shouted before turning into smoke and vanishing into the floorboard, and Austin ran through the wall like he had frikkin no clip on.

"hah escape." Nathan tried warping but failed "ooh right, can only warp more then myself once before I need to recharge."

Immediately all the ponies dog piled on Nathan "OHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT, MY FUCKING ARM, RIBS, AND LEG." Fluttershy got off the pile and said "GUYS GET OFF HE HAS BROKEN BONES!" everyone got up and looked at Nathan who got up and dusted himself off and acted as though he was fine. "Wha- but I thought you hurt." Fluttershy said

"I wasn't. It was just an elaborate way of taking a nap while getting to mess with your heads." he said walking to the door while they all stood there stunned. Nathan was half way to the rendezvous point in Whitetail Forest when Fluttershy caught up to him and stopped him "can I help you?" he asked?

"so, you not h-hurt?" she said in her soft tone. 

"fit as a fiddle" he responded

"oh, okay" she said as she headed back to Twilight's library house.

"Son of a bitch I thought she'd never leave." Nathan sighed at being able to freely speak, but he spoke too soon. Fluttershy appeared in front of him and gave him the stare "you know what Element, I'm just going to stick with you to make sure you stop cursing."

"oh darn" he said as he started walking before Rainbow Dash stopped him in his tracks and got into a whatever fighting stance ponies get into. "Hold up, where do you think your going?" Rainbow Dash said assertively as the others caught up and surrounded Nathan. He sighed and said "3, 2, 1..." then Applejack's stand blew up. "wha! WHAT IN TARNATION DID YA DO TO MAH STAND!"

"nothing, I just had my acquaintances blow it up." he said as he attempted to sneak away but was stopped by Twilight "your not going anywhere until we get answers." she threatened.

'tsk, its not daytime so I can't use the sun to my advantage sooo, FLASHBANGS' he thought pulling out a flashbang from his jacket and setting it off. The ponies were dazed as Nathan grabbed Fluttershy and escaped. "wha- where'd he go?" Rarity said still slightly dazed. "and where the hay is Fluttershy" Twilight added.

"He musta pony napped her" Applejack stated looking around for them

meanwhile...

Nathan approached his friends

"took you long enough." Zane commented

"had some issues" Nathan replied

"why are you carrying a dazed Fluttershy?" Austin asked

"she won't let me curse so she decided to fucking stalk me" he said chuckling until Fluttershy snapped out of her daze and stared right at Nathan "NO. MORE. CURSING." Nathan just looked away thinking 'AVOID THE STARE' she clew out of his arms and looked at him "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Nathan slightly turned his head to where she could stare at his eyes. "what do you have to say for yourself." she asked waiting for a reply

"TROLL HER WITH COUNTER STARE NATHAN" Zane shouted

"You derp-headed twit, you just told her his real name" Austin yelled at zane

"what?" Fluttershy said realizing what he said when she turned her head back to Nathan he was staring at her blankly. "what are you- so preeettttyyyyyy" she said as she looked at his sky blue eyes. She tackle him and sat on his chest staring at his eyes "preeetyyyy"

"Trollicus?" he said gesturing to Zane

"yeah?" he responded

"this is why I don't counter troll with my stare." he tried getting Fluttershy off of him but to no avail. "guys a little help here?" Zane and Austin went to help him but Fluttershy just stared them down until the backed off then went back to looking at Nathan's eyes. "worst DNA altercation ever" he muttered.


	3. Troll stare'

After about 30 minutes of Fluttershy staring at Nathan in awkward silence Nathan spoke up. "Is this considered eye-rape?"

"Yes, but I tolerate this." Zane responded as Pinkie Pie came bouncing along. She stopped when she saw Fluttershy. "oh hey Fluttershy! What are you doing here this late at night? What is that creature your sitting on? OOH new creature means you haven't met anyone and that means...PARTY!" she rambled happily as she noticed Zane and Austin when Zane said "I tolerate that idea, but don't look at our friend. You might get trolled." he said standing in front of Pinkie Pie "we still have to get Fluttershy off of him."

"oh that's easy. Fluttershy! Gummy is injured!" she shouted as Fluttershy grasped onto reality "WHAT! WHERE?" she replied wanting to take care of the injured alligator baby.

"Just kidding. I was just UN-hypnotizing you from that guy's stare." Pinkie Pie said as she bounced off to prepare for the party

"what stare?" Fluttershy asked diverting her attention to Nathan who began to back away but Fluttershy grabbed the sleeve of his jacket with her mouth. "OH GOSH" Zane and Austin shouted before laying on the ground as a black bubble surrounded and shielded Nathan. "Don't touch me" he said through the bubble. "I strongly dislike physical contact. When Twilight and the others finally caught up they saw Fluttershy trying to pop a black bubble.

"Sugarcube, what are yah doin?" Applejack asked not noticing Zane and Austin

"I'm trying to get Nathan out of the bubble" She said as she tackled the bubble. "whose Nathan?" Rarity asked.

"our scientist" Zane answered.

"Hey, your those other two that escaped!" Rainbow Dash said as she dashed up to them "Your not getting away this time!"

"no intentions too. We just want to get Nathan out of his little defense bubble for now. We never intended on harming Ponyville. We just needed to get you all together to explain our situation." Austin said back

Fluttershy reverted to a softer tone and stroked the bubble with her hoof. "Its okay. We won't hurt you." the bubble dispersed and Nathan stood there in all his hooded glory. "hey your that Element Zero guy. Why is Fluttershy calling you Nathan?" Twilight inquired

"its my real name?" he said thinking it would be obvious. "I haven't got the time for this shit. Zane Austin lets go" he gestured for his friends to follow him to Everfree forest. "wait, yah mean ta tell meh that you two lied as well?" Applejack asked in shock "yup" Zane answer before, once again, nathan was cut off by Fluttershy "NO CUSSING!" she shouted loud enough to nearly blow his hood off. "Listen" Nathan started "I don't have time for your little lecture. Me and my friends have to get to Everfree Forest and get some sleep before morning now move." the the ponies gasped at the thought of these creatures staying in a forest full of monsters 5 times their size "Wait!" Twilight said. "until we get answers and are sure your not here to hurt us then we aren't letting you out of our sight. So your going to have to stay with us."  
>"Yeah." Pinkie Pie said popping out of nowhere while Zane sat there laughing "we just got trolled!"<p>

Fluttershy spoke up "Nathan will stay with me since I need to keep an eye on his cursing." Nathan groaned and complied. Zane looked at Pinkie Pie and said "pfft screw gravity" as he started floating "ooh ooh I want that one" Pinkie said gleefully as he floated back down to the ground. "rarity can you fix my ripped jacket?" Zane asked the white pony "Why sure darling, I would gladly take on the challenge for someone with such a reasonable fashion sense." she replied

"yay" he said as he took off his jacket revealing a white muscle shirt underneath. He handed it to Rarity who immediately left for her boutique. Zane and Pinkie left for her house and all that was left was...who ever was left. "well I guess I could take yah in Austin, since we got an extra guest bedroom." Applejack said. "okay" he responded as they headed to the farm. Rainbow dash went home muttering how she wanted one to stay with her, but she lived in a cloud house so it wouldn't have worked. Twilight, left full of questions Nathan refused to answer, went home as well.

While Nathan and Fluttershy were heading to her cottage Nathan put on his mp3 player he had on his phone and played Feed The Machine by RED. Fluttershy wondered what the device was until it made music and figured that was its purpose. She wasn't fond of the song though since it was kinda heavy.

"um, why do you where that hood all the time?" she asked breaking the silence.

"it makes me feel safe." He responded.

"Don't you ever take it off?" she said hurling another question at him in her usual soft tone.

"nope, I was born with this thing on." he said putting it simple

"isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?"

"you'd think so wouldn't you. Let's just say mother liked clothes" he said with a chuckle in his voice

Fluttershy's eyes widened as they finally arrived at the cottage. Fluttershy opened the door and they went inside. Nathan went to a spare bed and plopped on it and instantly fell asleep. Fluttershy walked up to him and nudged him to make sure he was asleep. 'he looks so warm, probably warmer then the blankets upstairs, NO I shouldn't think about it...maybe just tonight.' she thought crawling in next to him. She snuggled close and used the flap of the unzipped over jacket as a blanket. 'wow it is warmer.' she thought before falling asleep.


	4. Filler

NOTE: this takes place with Zane and pinkie pie's trip to where ever pinkie pie lives, along with what happens to austin.

"So Zane could you show me how you did that gravity thing" Pinkie pie asked with a sparkle in her eyes

"" he said in response and he kept walking. "but I will teach you a song. If you promise not to tell anyone else" he whispered.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" she said happily

"you've been trolled

you've been trolled

you have probably been told

don't reply

to this guy

he is just getting a rise

out of you

yes it's true

you reply and that's his cue

to cause trouble on the double

while he strokes his manly stubble

you've been trolled

you've been trolled

you should probably just fold

when the only way to win is not to pla-a-a-ay

but you just keep on trying

and you keep on trying

you've been trolled

you've been trolled

have a nice day.(credit goes to owner of successful troll song)"

Pinkie pie just stood there in awe as they arrived at the house and Zane muttered "trolled another one."

"what was that?" pinkie asked

"oh nothing." he replied

"ok" she replied as they went inside

"Pinkie who is your...friend?" Asked Mrs. cake

"ooh this is Zane. He's from...where are you from?."she asked

"thats classified information" he answered

"anyway, he is staying with me so I can keep an eye on him incase he does something bad." she explained quickly in one breath. "ooooook? Well nice to meet you Zane" Mrs. cake said smiling

"nice to meet you too Mrs. Cake" he replied

"how did you know my-" She began but was interrupted

"well I'm tired so i'll just go hit the hay" he said dodging the question

"why would you hit hay? Its for eating" Pinkie pie said

"i'll just go sleep then" Zane said as he felt like he had been trolled

"ooh you can sleep in my room" she said dragging him upstairs to her room

"...there's only one bed..." he pointed out

"so we'll share" she said as she jumped into the bed followed by Zane, hazing himself under the covers

"ooh tell me how you do that tomorrow"

"" zane said falling asleep

"darn" pinkie said, also falling asleep.

Meanwhile

Austin and Applejack were walking to sweet apple acres arguing

"well just spill it. Tell me why y'all are here!" she demanded

"" he said as he continued walking even thought neither one of them new they were being followed by rainbow dash

"why not?" Applejack said getting irritated

"I'm not going to rat on my friends. Zane would eternally troll me and Nathan would have me killed like he did Tye." Austin mentally kicked himself for revealing that

"who's tye and why did Nathan have the guy killed" Applejack asked getting irritated yet also slighty scared

"wouldn't you like to know" he replied before moving slightly to the side as rainbow dash crashed into the ground

"what are yah doing?" Applejack asked Rainbow dash

"oh uh...! was...testing a new trick?" she lied

"Your kinda slow" Austin said as he kept walking

"what are you talking about? I'm the best flier in Equestria" she said bragging as she struck a pose

"" he said as he started floating "I can copy anypony's ability and modify it to my standards so I can become faster then you."

"rainbow dash I'ma just leave this feller tah you, cuz I can't stand him" Applejack said as she went back to sweet apple acres.

"Race, right now." Rainbow Dash demanded

"how about no. I'm tired so I'll race you first thing in the morning" he said trying to reason with her

"fine but your staying with me so that you don't weasel out of the race" she said as she dashed to her cloud home

"wow...somebody's egotistic" he said as he followed.

"what?" she shouted

"Nothing" he said putting on a fake smile


	5. Gatherings

When Nathan woke up the next morning he felt something warm... huddled under his outer jacket? He lifted the flap of his jacket to find Fluttershy using it as a blanket. Nathan was slightly angered, and would question her later, but for now he took off his black outer jacket and laid it on Fluttershy to keep her warm. He quietly exited the cottage and walked about a mile to a clearing full of flowers.

"how peaceful" he said quietly as he laid down on the flowers and pulled his hood over his eyes(the hood is part of the red jacket, not the black one). After a few minutes he drifted into his dreamworld, or "nightmare land" as he preferred to call it.

Fluttershy woke up an hour later and noticed a lack of warmth next to her. "w-wha-?" she said softly as she looked around. She found Nathan's jacket, but no nathan. "where'd he go?" she thought about what he might be doing then gasped "He better not be causing trouble, or cursing. Oohhhhhh I'd better find him" she said rushing out the door, carrying his jacket in her mouth.

Nathan just finished his nap and thought 'I hope I never have to leave, at least not until the plan is complete' He stood up and dusted himself off, only to be tackled by Fluttershy who held him to the dirt with a hug "don't wander off, you could get lost" she said softly

"what the hell!" he shouted "That is not how I pictured waking up from my nap."

"no cursing" she said firmly as she squeezed him

"c-can't b-breathe" he said sounding slightly choked

"EEP" she squeaked before letting go and letting his jacket drop to the ground while she blushed lightly. Nathan picked his jacket off the ground and put it on. "could you be a bit more careful with my things?" he asked in a nicer tone "s-sorry, I'll t-try to b-be a bit m-more careful" she said blushing a bit more at his softer tone. "thank you" he replied.

"L-let's go get s-some breakfast back at the cottage" she said with a small, barely noticeable, smile "nah, I got business in town." he replied

"oh, okay" she said somewhat sadder. Nathan sighed and looked at her "Wanna come?"

"oh no that's okay, I wouldn't want to cause problems." she said before Nathan picked her up and said "too bad, your coming anyways" Fluttershy just squeaked as he carried her into town.

All the ponies stared at the strange bipedal creature carrying Fluttershy, but it didn't seem to care, and all Fluttershy did was blush. They walked through the streets, followed by some of the larger colts who would jump in to protect Fluttershy if needed...then get killed by Nathan

The approached a house that looked candy covered. Nathan walked inside and set Fluttershy down "stay right there or I'll cuss out everyone in here" he said turning to the pony behind the counter "I'm here for my friend." Nathan said to a still slightly shocked Mrs. Cake. She soon collected herself and replied "Okay, I'm pretty sure I know who you are looking for." she said smiling

"Zane, your friend is here!" she shouted up the stairs

"which one?" a voice replied

"The one with the hood" she shouted back

Zane ran down the steps and said "whaddya want?"

"get Austin and meet me at Everfree forest." Nathan said as he turned and left.

"be back later Pinkie" Zane shouted

"Kay" the pink mare replied popping out from behind the counter

Nathan waited for his companions just outside Everfree forest with Fluttershy.

"so, if you don't mind, c-could you tell me why you wanted the t-to meet you here?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." he said as he sat on a tree stump. Smoke rose from the ground behind Nathan and materialized into Zane. This scared Fluttershy so she immediately hid in the safest place she could think of, in Nathan's unzipped black jacket, right between him and his arm. 'this is getting on my nerves' he thought as he saw a blushing Fluttershy looking at him. She just buried her face in the left side of his ribcage to hide her embarrassment .

"Way to go Zane. Where's Austin?" Nathan said as he looked for his other friend

"Couldn't find him, Applejack said he stayed with Rainbow Dash, and I'm not trying to find them if that's the case." Zane said before walking into the forest "I'll do my part" he said before disappearing into the brush. Fluttershy was about to object but Nathan stopped her. "he can take care of himself" he said reassuringly "I'm going to find Austin. I'll be back in about 10 minutes" he said before he set her on the stump and walked off.

~meanwhile~

Austin was flying circles around Rainbow Dash. "How can you be faster then me?" she asked sitting on a cloud pouting.

"My copy ability lets me adjust the extent of the ability I copy, for instance Applejack can buck all the apples off a tree in one buck, well my body can adjust that to where I can simply flick a tree and all the apples fall off." he replied floating in the air

"so you can copy anything?" she asked yet another question which started to annoy Austin.

"pretty much, except the abilities of my two friends. Nathan is paranoid and doesn't want to take a chance of me overthrowing their positions." he said before mentally slapping himself for revealing that information "Never mind"

"positions in what?" she narrowed her eyes feeling like they were up to something

'crap, Nathan is going to kill me' Austin thought. Instead of coming up with some lie he just decided not to talk "I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh yes you are" she got off the cloud and started floating above it

"" he replied, effectively confusing Rainbow Dash. He looked at her and said "well I'd better get going." he positioned himself over the lake and said "Tsk, SMILE"

right after he said that his body froze like he had gotten a wing-boner and his skin became harder then steel, as he plummeted into the lake below. Once at the bottom he copied a fishes ability to breathe underwater and sat there for a few minutes. "what the hay!" she said after seeing Austin plummet into the lake.

When he crawled out a few minutes later she tackled him to the ground. "Talk. NOW." she demanded. Austin chuckled and said "Make me."

"Okay" she said grinning while Austin's eyes widened. He didn't think she'd actually do it. 'how should I get him to talk. Hm, well he is a male, and I could use that to my advantage.' she thought before lowering he face next to his and licking his cheek slowly. She moved her mouth to his ear and, as seductively as she could, whispered "how about now?" Austin's ever so unexpected reply was "how about no." she pouted and went to lick him again but out of nowhere a dodge ball nailed her and knocked her off of Austin. "20 points, bitch" Nathan said helping Austin off of the ground "can't leave you alone for 10 minutes without you getting harassed by anyone. Zane should have finished his part with the forest by now. It's your turn" he said before warping away while Austin no-clipped into the ground. Rainbow Dash got up and looked around "Darn he got away."

~meanwhile again~

Zane was walking back into Ponyville and made his to Rarity's boutique "Oh I hope I don't get lost." he muttered looking around before coming up to a large fancy building "...I guess this is the place" he hazed his way inside, silently. He found Rarity and snuck up behind her "TROLL" he shouted, laughing as he scared Rarity "That's not very gentlemanly" she said scolding him "sorry, is my jacket ready?"

"Yes, but I want to take you measurements to make more clothes for you." she said getting the measuring tape "Okay?" Zane knew that from all the fan-fiction he read this would turn out badly. "Now, I want you to take ALL your clothes off" she ordered, putting emphasis on "all".

"why" Zane asked with a small blush. "so I don't mess up the measurements." she reasoned with him for a few more minutes before he complied and took off all his clothes. Rarity got all her measurements and said "Just one measurement left" she used he magic to tie Zane to a chair using some ribbons. "The sad part is that I saw this coming" Zane muttered under his breath "I'm taking this measurement the old fashioned way." she said seductively

"oh gobshite" he said as she began licking the length of his, as he would call it, "squishy" (no joke, thats what he would call it). She began bobbing her head and sucking it until his "squishy" was a "stiffy".

Rarity positioned his hard-on at her wet entrance. "HOW BOUT NOOOOO" he said before hazing into his smoke-ish form. When he rematerialized he had all his clothes on, including his jacket. "Gotta go" he said running out the door. "But I was just getting into it" Rarity complained before grinning "Oh Opalescence!" she called to her cat

Internet rule 38: a cat is fine too

a/n no one complain about the ending, I ended it that way because I thought it was hilarious, and if you don't like it then go fuck yourself. And ch.6 is on the way, it would be here by now but I am lazy and have lots of schoolwork, but I write it when I can.


	6. Destruction

Zane walked up to meet Nathan and Austin in front of Everfree forest. "you know the plan." Nathan said making a ball of energy, the size of Canterlot palace, above the forest. "Gravity screws you" he said pointing at the ball of energy as it compressed into marble size. "Okay" Nathan started "when I activate my bubble Austin needs to harden to weigh us down...3...2.." Nathan opened his black shield bubble and Austin went into his defensive steel form "tsk smile" not even a second later the marble of energy dropped into the forest and decimated every inch of greenery, creating a large explosion in the process.

~meanwhile~  
>Applejack, Twilight and Rarity were all talking about what to do with their "problem" when spike brought in some dandelion sandwiches (I usually forget all about him) "Twi, to be honest ahm still surprised you haven't written a letter to tha princess yet" Applejack noted "yeah, I've been waiting for you to tell me to write something down" Spike said handing rarity a sandwich "thank you Spike"<p>

"your welcome milady" he said making his crush on her obvious for a second as he gave Twilight and Applejack their sandwiches. Twilight was about to tell spike to write down a letter when someone knocked on the door "who could that be?" Twilight thought out loud when she opened the door she was surprised to see the princesses "OH! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, what are you doing here" she said bowing as Celestia chuckled. "Good afternoon my faithful student, me and Luna were in town to see if you knew anything about the castle sized ball of energy above the forest."

"what?" Twilight was confused as she walked outside and saw a giant orb in the sky "what the hay?" suddenly Fluttershy flew up to Twilight "I can't find Nathan, he said he went to get Austin told me he would me me at the cottage but that was 15 minutes ago." she told her friend panicking as Pinkie pie Bounced up to Twilight. "hey have you seen Zane? I need to ask him what his favorite flavor punch is." she said bouncing in place. "you too Pinkie?" Twilight commented as Rainbow Dash flew up "I lost Austin. I was getting information out of him when a dodge ball hit me and then he was gone."

"so let me get this straight. You three lost them?" Twilight said getting aggravated "who are these ponies you speak of?" Luna asked

"Not ponies, but bipedal creatures that have been getting into a lot of trouble lately" she told Luna "and I'll bet their behind that—where'd it go?" everyone looked at where the ball of energy used to be and it was gone but replaced by a large explosion that sent a dust cloud over Ponyville, luckily everypony saw it coming and got inside and waited for it to pass.

Once the dust passed everypony in Ponyville was headed towards the explosion. When they arrived they saw a crater where Everfree forest used to be. Fluttershy was shocked and Twilight noticed something. There was Nathan's black defensive bubble that dispersed revealing Nathan, Austin, and Zane inside, but what was in the...second bubble?. As the second bubble dispersed it revealed another creature approach the original 3. He had dirt blonde hair and his jeans were a light blue color. He was wearing an unbuttoned jean jacket with a wool interior lining, and had a camouflaged hood and upon closer inspection you could see that, like Nathan, he wore two jackets.

The mane 6, along with the Princesses, approached the humans "What have you done to the forest?" Celestia shouted angrily. "ummm, disintegrated it?" Nathan said thinking it was obvious. Rainbow dash charged at them but was stopped when she ran into a large, tall metal pillar that Austin had created to lift him and his companions out of danger. "that hurt" she said dazedly

Twilight walked up to the pillar and performed a few tests quick tests on it, like smashing rocks on it. "whaddya reckon it is?" Applejack asked. "I don't know, but it's probably 400 times tougher then the royal guard armor at least." Twilight responded. "we should try to figure out there reasons for doing this." meanwhile Fluttershy was still dazed from the lack of forest.

Rainbow Dash flew up to the top, leaving a rainbow trail behind her. Five seconds later she crashed into the dirt "What happened?" Celestia asked "did you win?" Pinkie asked bouncing in circles.

"the one with the glasses-" Rainbow Dash was interrupted by Pinkie "you mean Zane?"

"yeah, whatever, anyways, he said 'gravity screws you' and I felt heavy, then I ended up here."

"so it appears that one has power over gravity, but what can the others do?" Luna asked.

"Well we can assume the tallest-" twilight was interrupted by Rainbow dash "Austin"

"whatever. We know he has control over some form of metal." Twilight with a feeling of deja vu

"hey Twi?"

"what Applejack?" Twilight asked

"where do ya suppose Fluttershy went?" she pointed out noting that Fluttershy was missing.

"oh my, the poor dear probably went to the top of the pillar." Rarity said. They all agreed and Celestia teleported them all up there. In there immediate vision they say Nathan on the ground with Fluttershy on top of him saying "Pretty" while the rest of the humans laughed "NOT FUNNY GUYS!" Nathan said trying to look away, but every time he did Fluttershy mover her head to see his, as Zane called it, 'troll vision'. "What's going on?" Luna asked in her 'royal voice' Pinkie started bouncing and said "ooh ooh, I know. Nathan used his special stare on Fluttershy."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash approached Fluttershy when the fourth creature said "I wouldn't do that"

"an' why not" Applejack asked, getting into her battle stance "With his extensive knowledge of Fluttershy he probably made his stare immune to every aspect of hers." he replied "By the way, my name is Andrew."

Suddenly Celestia's horn started glowing and Zane, Austin, Andrew we lifted up by her magic. "Magic feels squishy." Zane said as the humans started laughing. "stop laughing and tell us everything why you are here and you can stay in the dungeon rather then be executed."

"Jeez what did you guys do while I was on earth?" Andrew asked

"Long story" Zane and Austin said before they were all warped out of the magic and Celestia was flabbergasted (xD big funneh word) and noticed Nathan was no longer under a now confused Fluttershy. "looking for us" They all turned to see an extended plank of metal "Brother, will you do the honors?" Nathan said

"Of course" Andrew said as he spat fire at the point where the plank and pillar met and they plank fell. "wait for it" Nathan said as Rainbow Dash came charging at them. "Now!" Nathan said as he warped them all 20 feet away and Rainbow dash crashed into the plank which crashed into the ground "She'll end up like Ditzy at this rate." Zane chuckled

Nathan collapsed from exhaustion and said "tsk, t-too much e-energy wasted." Rainbow Dash shook it off and got into her battle stance as Celestia teleported down, along with the others. They, along with the other residents of Ponyville, surrounded the humans "not a chance" Andrew said as he set the ground around them on fire, creating a sort of wall. "g-go without me. I h-have a p-plan" Nathan said

"How bout no" Zane argued

"t-too bad" Nathan said as he warped them away then stood himself up. When the flames faded the ponies saw Nathan in a weakened state and decided to close in. Nathan chuckled before passing out. The ponies continued to close in until Fluttershy stepped in and stared at them "How dare you attack something unable to defend itself, how would you feel if that happened to you." They all looked at the creature with dislike but figured that Fluttershy had a point.

The princesses and the rest of the mane six approached Fluttershy "I understand your care for the creature in it's current state, but it just destroyed a forest and a cannot go unpunished." Celestia said "Where are the other three?" Luna asked

"lets worry more about our current captive" Twilight reasoned

"Then I'll leave the rest to you six, we can't risk keeping him in the dungeon. From what I've seen its a hazard" Celestia said as she got in her carriage with Luna and left.

"we should throw an 'EPIC WIN' party" Pinkie said bouncing up and down

"no, we are going to find out why he destroyed the forest." Twilight said as her horn glowed and Nathan was lifted by her magic. They carried him to Fluttershy's cottage which was strangely undamaged. "ah'll tie tha feller up with mah rope" Applejack said wrapping him up tightly

once he was tied up, Twilight examined his body and wrote her findings in a notebook. When she went to remove his hood she received a small 20 volt shock. "ow, what the hay?" she tried using her magic on it but it didn't work. "interesting. I can't touch the hood because it is protected by an electric field and my magic doesn't work on it"

_10:00 pm_

Nathan woke up and noticed that everyone except Twilight Applejack, and of course Fluttershy left. Applejack was asleep on the couch and Twilight was asleep on the table with papers full of information on what things she could find out about Nathan. "stupid rope." Nathan warped the particles of the rope so it fell off. He was about to leave when he had a realization "where is my katana?"

He looked around and saw it by Twilight. He picked it up and a light turned on revealing a string looped throughout the room that turned on the light and woke up the two ponies. "crap" he said as Applejack quickly wrapped him up again. "now tell us why you destroyed the forest" Twilight said getting right to the point.

Fluttershy groggily came down the stairs and noticed what was going on, but stood back and waited. "how bout you tell me why the Elements of Harmony can't even stop a human who is still young."

"whats a human and how do you know about the elements." Twilight said

"human is my species and I'm not answering that other question." he replied

continued to press Nathan for answers when he finally said "SHUT UP, I'm sick of being interrogated. So fuck off" WHOP Applejack had bucked him in the chest and knocked the wind out of him. Before

anypony could react the ropes disintegrated and Nathan stood up with electricity surrounding him. Loud crackles were heard as it traveled into his hands and formed claws made of lightning. He pointed his index claw at Applejack and a ball of electricity formed.

A/N eat cliffhanger and sorry for the wait. Finals have kept me busy but I am on winter break and will have ch 7 uploaded by this weekend. I have been working on the chapters at school and writing them in my notebook. The problem is that copying down the words gets boring.


	7. author noterequest

A/N: I am going to wok on the story more but I NEED EVERY reader to go petition SOPA and PIPA because otherwise we will lose our sources of anime and possibly fanfiction so go to google and I believe click the icon or congress will a LOT of angry people.


End file.
